Not-So Decisive Advances
by tealuvhonor
Summary: He hated her because she made him feel. (I have absolutely no excuses for this- M for sexual situations, blackmail and the general stupidity of these two losers.)


This lil' oneshot was initially created for a friend's birthday, and I decided to upload it here a few months later anyway. Sorry if it's a bit ooc (it was rushed haha) Enjoy anyway!

Very nsfw under the cut...

* * *

It's proves to be exceedingly difficult when acknowledging the affairs of an unlikely pair, even more so when one half suppressed their true retribution, or even a simple interpretation of attraction for their counterpart at the very least. At times it even seems like a lost cause to seek a connection when the acerbity and cold, biting remarks provide a clouded screen masked delicately over what you feared you actually feel. In these cases, there are three vyable options, all of which leave a trail of devastation in their own special way. You can accept what's buried deep down with arms outstretched, come to terms with those thoughts no matter the degree of self loathing it came along with. You can continue enduring the ache in your chest, thick with denial as it serves the constant reminder- the reminder of how contempt fuels you.

Or you can run.

Togami certainly wasn't prepared to run anytime soon. There was a considerable amount of things to see through before worrying about whatever human emotion entitled. Anyways, it was established by his own moral boundaries long ago that there was no need to feel. It was below him and every successor that earned his title before.

The scion couldn't recall how long ago the morning announcement assaulted his ears as it did every seemingly recurring tiresome day. Since there was no practical reason to join the moronic band of commoners in their undermanaged dining space to discuss their sappy monologuing, that only left killings and Monokuma's daily statements to differentiate sunrise from sunset. Unless, of course, the bear was just screwing with them and using those barricaded windows to mess up their sense of time for meaningless fun. This murder business was a game after all, correct? He honestly did make a point to drill the concept through Naegi's thick skull time and time again, but him, that entire group, wouldn't wake up from desperate self-assurances of friendship or conformance...except for one individual unworthy of referral. All that was left was to wait, because the moment would most certainly arrive when it was everybody for themselves.

The dorm's stuffiness grew tiresome a long time ago. His own bland residence, identical to the others, was only useful for the sole reason that it had a lock on the door and soundproof walls, leaving Byakuya to the confines of his own mind and saving him a live, walking headache that possessed the name Touko Fukawa, or 'she who must not be mentioned'- ever. Her voice annoyed him like an audible poison, the garbage it spoke even more revolting. However, there was a possibility his efforts to ignore her were derived from the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about how utterly unbearable she was. How dare that perverse disgrace infiltrate his mind even when she wasn't around. Fukawa wouldn't give up, unlike many before, no matter how severe his torment progressed, and that was downright worrying.

He hated her because she made him feel.

Still, the writer spewed a neverending lament of apologetic nonsense. Didn't she have anything better to do than grapple for his approval? It barely mattered if she knew why he scolded her, but the stuttering and 'I'm sorry for defying you, Byakuya-sama!'s flowed continuously until Togami desired nothing more than to go completely deaf.

Stacks of musty hard-cover novels lay atop a horrifically plain nightstand beside an equally dreary single bed, the only things taking up space beside drawers filled to the brim with case files. The holder of said boring residence lay placidly with some particularly lengthy book chosen by random. Mysteries were such a bore when they lacked originality, the heir thought absentmindedly while skimming pages with an edge so old that the spine cracked and hung still at the slightest touch. Other than the turn of a wrinkled page every once in a while, this area was ultimately devoid of noise.

For now.

'_Bzzt' 'Bzzt'_

Whoever desired his presence better have good reason. Byakuya didn't bother himself by opening the door manually, even if it might be satisfying to shut it in the face of his disturbance, because that required consideration. If they chose the intercom over knocking, there was only one possible suspect.

"State your name and business", he barked at the entryway after heaving an exasperated sigh.

"I-It's me…", was the squeaky reply.

Unmistakable diction, that was her for sure.

The blonde let his book fall back onto the mattress, disregarding wherever he left off. When his door swung open, Fukawa was taken aback by the swiftness of his actions or possibly even that he didn't ignore her until she trudged away in defeat. It's occurred several times before, after all.

As usual, the author cowered nervously under his neutral gaze, circular frames tilting lopsided on her mousy profile.

"What do you want?", was more of a demand than an inquiry, not that anyone acquainted with Togami could tell the difference. His arms crossed almost routinely as Fukawa grappled intently for an answer, tugging at her braids until their plaits frayed at the edges. One hand was clasped firmly behind her back, yanking at the edge of her skirt he supposed. Nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't have all day"

"Oh, r-right- do you need anything? You h-haven't been out of your room all day…some coffee, or..or...", she gulped and eyed her own feet when his words bit back.

"The only thing I need is quiet, and you've disrupted that as of late"

Fukawa gazed up at him like a guilty child, lips pressing together tightly.

"Sorry-"

Togami's head pounded with irritation, and he rolled his eyes.

"Just leave" He spun on his heel, too deep in unease to show her out or even meet those pale eyes that bore into his own with disgustingly pulsing adoration. She'd do as he said without hesitation anyway...right?

Byakuya saw the door swing inward from the corner of his eye, but it lacked the click of a lock turning into place.

He sunk into the mattress with muscles clenched and an anxiousness displayed by the constant drumming of fingers against a book's velvety covering. Even as his eyes focused with a searing intensity, the words blended together and all he could think about was lips plagued by tremors, a violet gaze level with him, a familiar voice that would sound so rapturously perfect screaming his name in euphoria.

_Adopting her vile traits was most definitely far enough. _

Togami slammed the book shut as it hit the nearby nightstand, forgotten. He couldn't- no, wouldn't let this happen to himself. Dragging a hand through his own hair, the scion exhaled remarkably loud. Maybe he did need coffee, but something else would have to suffice. Of all people to be crushed under their situation, he wouldn't settle. Relief: It was for his own good. Self reassurances provided justification in his case for now.

All was still aside from five fingers snaking down to linger at a clothed (but nonetheless hypersensitive) upper thigh, followed by two sharp intakes of breath inaudible to anyone outside. He traced circles around that same area before the tightness grew too difficult to bear, and eagerly reached to palm himself over rough fabric. Togami allowed himself a pleasured whine at the feeling, simply high off the teasing until further need. He'd tented his pants way too quickly for his own tastes, but allowed shocks of arousal to burrow through his chest and out themselves by means of hitched breaths and ragged gasps.

The tightness in his chest seemed to mingle with those absolutely raunchy sounds, so delicately bouncing off the walls for only him to hear, so thought the heir hastily unzipping himself to tighten a fist around his own swelling erection, but what outed itself next was absolutely unintended even for his own delusional mind.

"Nnn...Fukawa", he clawed at the bedsheets and moaned it aloud, to his own horror and someone else's surprise.

Togami's eyes snapped open with a strange vibrancy when rustling sounds permeated his own shameful fantasy, instinctively sitting up and struggling to cover himself.

"I never expected you to be this d-dirty, Byakuya-sama"

Standing against the door, only closed properly a matter of seconds ago, was Touko herself looking a mix of unsure and stimulated, if that was even possible. She was biting her lip with that god-awful gloat she developed when fawning over him inappropriately, though he probably had her beat in that department this time.

"How did you get in here? I told you to leave before", rather than enraged, his voice was laced with urgency, as he was the more exposed, physically at least.

"I w-wedged my foot in the door before it closed...you d-didn't seem to notice"

Nothing surprising there, except that she actually disobeyed his direct orders. Maybe he had underestimated her and Syo's similar attributes- like stalking their targets.

"Get the hell out of my sight"

"...No"

"Excuse me?!", he said so bitterly the temperature might've dropped if not for the darkness spreading across his face in heated streaks.

"I said...n-no"

Silence again, save for Byakuya's throat clearing as a result of the tightness.

"T-Touch yourself again"

"Get out"

"I figured you might s-say that...that's why I r-recorded everything I heard", she was breathing almost as heavily as him now. Impossible, he rebuked her internally, but then recalled a similar item to the one she held in a single trembling hand, seemingly from the Monomono machine.

"...You wouldn't"

"I..m-most definitely would"

Despite the situation, Togami was still throbbing in the most unbearable way, almost to the point of no return. When he didn't answer verbally, she pushed further.

"Strip..."

He took a breath as if to begin speaking, but she cut him off, setting the device down and moving closer.

"Do it"

Fukawa was unfit to give orders. Her voice was a dead giveaway- but he honestly didn't know if she was bluffing or not. Whether or not she did, the bear would.

For a glare holding sheer defiance, the jacket fell to the floor without a single objection. He still grit his teeth at her, however, when the tie came off.

Fukawa kneeled on the foot of his bed, anticipation gnawing at her gut so severely it too blossomed in red on her cheeks. How the fuck did they get to this point, and how in the world could he be referred to in the same phrase as she?

He was shirtless now, chest rising and falling with vigor and hair mussed from the pillow. The vulnerability heightened for every clamor, every rustle of clothing. All until he was down to the bare minimum.

"K-Keep going", the writer commanded eagerly. She was clutching her skirt now, thighs unintentionally rubbing together like some sort of animal in heat.

Togami was just barely covered, and still rock hard underneath what was left. His thumb caught under the waistband, moving agonizingly slow, and as much as he wouldn't admit it, he savored the drag of material across his own arousal. He was so achingly hot for the fact that she watched him, and felt utterly disgusting for these reasons and more.

Now completely exposed, Byakuya couldn't help but shudder at the cold and bring his knees together. His lips parted, gaze meeting his tormentor's for the first time in a while.

"Spread your legs"

And he did, figuring it was too late for embarrassment now. He might as well convince himself this was of his own accord, and Togami regularly proved to be very convincing.

He rocked his hips into his fingers, sighing her name purposely this time. After an alternation between short, cutting pumps that made him throw his head back, and long, tantalizing strokes, the heir's vision went white.

Fukawa was gone more quickly than she came, forgetting the tape recorder completely.


End file.
